Um doce amor
by Soul Hunter2
Summary: Ele fala sobre a relação de Tomoyo e Eriol, passado-se doze anos desde se conheceram.


Esse fic é uma história que começa com um monólogo que é narrado pelo Eriol. Ele fala de Tomoyo, passado-se doze anos desde a conheceu. É meio estranho, mas vale a pena ler. Agradeço minha professora de Português, Ana Paula, por ter passado uma lição sobre monólogos, a minha amiga de sala, Sandra, por me incentivar a escrever esse fic, e a minha outra amiga que é da 8ªC, Rafaela, por dar uma inspiração para este. Mando dedicado para a Fabi, pois seus fics são os mais bonitos e os mais emocionados que eu já li (sem ofender os demais, pois os de vocês também são D+++). Espero que gostem. Obrigado e boa leitura.  
  
Um doce amor  
  
Por Soul Hunter  
  
Amor, quantos caminhos há até chegar a um beijo,  
  
que solidão errante há em tua companhia!  
  
Passam os trens sós rodando com a chuva.  
  
Em Taltal não amanheceu ainda a primavera. Porém tu e eu, amor meu, estamos juntos,  
  
juntos desde a roupa as raízes,  
  
juntos com outono, da água, dos quadris,  
  
até ser só tu, só eu juntos. Pensar que custa tantas pedras que leva ao rio,  
  
a foz da água de Boroa,  
  
pensar que separados por trens e nações. Tu e eu tínhamos que simplesmente amarmo-nos,  
  
com todos confundidos, com homens e mulheres,  
  
com a terra que implanta e educa os cravos. Quanto tempo já se passou  
  
desde que me separei do meu  
  
grande amor? Quanto tempo faz que  
  
essa dor começou no fundo do meu  
  
coração. Quanto tempo faz?  
  
Não acredito que já sou um homem,  
  
o tempo não parou, minha lembrança já  
  
não fez o mesmo. Não posso acreditar,  
  
como sobrevivi tanto tempo sem  
  
estar perto de meu doce amor?  
  
Há muitos anos atrás, minha infância  
  
me apresentou a um grande amor.  
  
Eu não acreditei, pensei que era apenas  
  
uma bela amizade.  
  
Não era, era algo mais, não  
  
era amizade e sim afeto, não  
  
era afeto e sim amor. Falo sério,  
  
quando pessoas tocam nesse assunto.  
  
Oh! Doce jovem dos cabelos cinza,  
  
dos olhos violeta, da voz de anjo que  
  
cantava a mais bela melodia jamais ouvida.  
  
A canção dos amantes, a canção que poucos  
  
tiveram o privilegio de ouvir.  
  
Agora, deve ter seus 22 ou 23 anos,  
  
não deve mais estar solitária, deve  
  
ter alguém que a esteja fazendo feliz.  
  
Não sei se tenho mais a chance de  
  
poder faze-la feliz, mas poderei  
  
estar do seu lado, e isso é tudo  
  
que me importa agora.  
  
Gostaria que fosse diferente, que  
  
ela sentisse o mesmo que eu. Como  
  
gostaria de ouvir ela dizer que também  
  
me ama. Como eu gostaria.  
  
Finalmente estou de volta a Tomoeda,  
  
depois de doze anos longe daqui.  
  
Não posso acreditar, que estou de  
  
volta onde meu amor está.  
  
Será que vou encontra-la novamente?  
  
Será que isso é realidade, será que não  
  
estou sonhando. Tenho certeza, isso  
  
não é um sonho, isso é real, eu voltei e  
  
vou poder ver meu doce amor.  
  
Eriol não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos quando a aeromoça avisou que o avião havia chegado ao seu destino, Tomoeda. Depois de doze anos, ele havia voltado a cidade em que conheceu a jovem que roubara seu coração. Agora, Eriol era um grande pianista e um compositor muito prestigiado. Ele vira que mais três vôos haviam aterrissado junto com o dele. Curiosamente um desses vôos era de Hong Kong. Eriol sorriu ao observar tal coisa. No terminal de desembarque, no entanto, foi que a primeira de três surpresas aconteceu. Eriol pegava as malas, ele esbarrou com um casal que tinham a mesma idade que ele. Eriol observou bem o casal e, quando descobriu quem eram, levou um susto daqueles. Eram Sakura e Shaoran. Eriol se desculpou:  
  
- Desculpa o esbarrão. Eu não tinha visto vocês dois.  
  
- Há quanto tempo Eriol. Como você mudou.- disseram o casal.  
  
- Digo o mesmo de vocês dois. Mais, e aí, quais são as novidades?  
  
- Bom, nós nos casamos e eu estou esperando um filho.- respondeu Sakura.  
  
- Ainda não dá para se notar a barriga. Mas, e a Tomoyo?  
  
Shaoran sorriu misteriosamente e respondeu:  
  
- A Tomoyo agora é uma excelente cantora, está terminando a faculdade de Cinema e em breve vai fazer um recital.  
  
- Nossa, ela continuou a cantar. E ela está?  
  
Shaoran o observou, sabendo que aquela pergunta era com um significado mais pessoal, sabendo se Tomoyo estava namorando. Ele respondeu:  
  
- Não, ela está solteira. Ainda não arranjou nenhum namorado. Aliás, quando voltei, dois anos depois ela estava diferente, triste, deprimida, solitária e está assim até hoje.  
  
- É verdade. Ela está tão deprimida, não era mais aquela jovem alegre que conheci. E você Eriol, está namorando?  
  
- Não Sakura, eu também estou sozinho.  
  
- Jura?  
  
- Juro, estou sozinho.  
  
Shaoran estava com um ar pensativo, misterioso. Eriol disse:  
  
- É melhor nós sairmos daqui.  
  
- É melhor mesmo. Você não vem?- perguntou Sakura.  
  
- Eu estou indo.- respondeu Shaoran.  
  
Os três saíram do terminal e foram para o hall do aeroporto e lá aconteceria a segunda das surpresas. Lá havia uma jovem mulher a espera. Ela estava com a face triste, mas exibia um pequeno sorriso. Eriol a observou, ela estava tão calma, tão serena, tão triste, como ele nunca viu alguém na vida. Ele ainda não havia reconhecido aquela mulher com longos cabelos cinza, formas de jovem num corpo de mulher. A jovem também observava Eriol. Ela nunca percebera alguém tão triste quanto ela. Ela também parecia também não o reconhecer. "De onde ele será?" pensava ela. Não podia parar de prestar atenção naquele homem alto, forte, de cabelos azuis e sorriso triste. Shaoran olhava a aquele fato com muita calma, mais calma do que de costume, parecendo saber de algo que ninguém sabia. Ele não era o único, mais sete pessoas observavam a cena, parecendo saber a mesma coisa que Shaoran sabia. Ao chegarem perto da jovem, Eriol sentiu o coração disparar. "É ela, tenho certeza que é ela. Ninguém me faz disparar o coração dessa maneira, a não ser Tomoyo. Como ela mudou, se tornou uma mulher muito linda." Pensou ele rapidamente. Ele acabara de ter a segunda surpresa. Tomoyo olhou o jovem que se aproximava dela e sentiu o coração bater mais forte. "Não posso acreditar que é ele. Ele finalmente voltou, e eu que pensei que ele nunca mais voltaria. Eriol, só você para fazer meu coração bater mais forte. Ele mudou muito, está um homem muito garboso. Mas quem sabe se ele não está namorando ou quem sabe até esteja casado? Não, ele está tão triste, duvido que ele esteja com alguém." Sakura se aproximou de Tomoyo e cumprimentou:  
  
- Olá Tomoyo. pensei que você não viria por causa dos ensaios.  
  
"É ela mesmo, não tenho mais dúvida." Pensou Eriol.  
  
- Hoje não teve ensaio e mesmo que tivesse, eu não iria pois já tinha dito para o diretor que eu viria aqui ver vocês. Mas quem é esse homem com vocês?- perguntou Tomoyo.  
  
- Você não o reconhece? É o Eriol, ele voltou hoje para Tomoeda.- respondeu Sakura.  
  
"Agora não posso dizer que ele não é ele. Essa é a prova definitiva que é ele." Pensou Tomoyo.  
  
- Tomoyo, a quanto tempo.  
  
- Eu digo o mesmo Eriol. Está tão diferente, soube que agora você é um grande pianista e compositor.  
  
- É verdade. Eu soube que você se tornou uma grande cantora e que você está terminando a faculdade de Cinema.  
  
- É sim. Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui?  
  
- Pretendo ficar um bom tempo aqui. Me disseram que você fará um recital, posso saber quando será?  
  
- Pode sim. Será na próxima semana, se você quiser ir.  
  
Eriol ficou um pouco corado quando Tomoyo o convidou. "Eu não acredito que ela está me convidando para ir no seu recital." Pensou ele. Eriol logo respondeu:  
  
- Será uma imensa honra para mim ir a este recital.  
  
Tomoyo sorriu ao ouvir a resposta de Eriol. "Ele aceitou, que bom. Será um motivo a mais para eu me dedicar a este recital." Pensou ela. Ela perguntou:  
  
- E por acaso você veio sozinho?  
  
- Eu vim. Nakuru e Suppi não quiseram vir, então vim sozinho.  
  
- E como vai sua vida?  
  
- Vai indo do jeito que dá. É difícil ficar só com a Nakuru e o Suppi uma vida inteira. É duro ser solteiro nessa idade. Me contaram que também está sozinha Tomoyo. E verdade?  
  
- É sim.  
  
- Bom, eu vou ligar para o meu pai e dizer que já cheguei.- disse Sakura.  
  
- Volta logo.- disseram os outros.  
  
Ela saiu. Eriol e Tomoyo, além de Shaoran ficaram a espera de Sakura. Shaoran observou o casal e percebeu o que ambos queriam fazer. Ele disse:  
  
- Bom, acho que vou ligar para minha mãe para avisar que chegamos a Tomoeda. Já volto.  
  
- Pode ir lá.- responderam os dois jovens.  
  
Ele saiu caminhando, mas no meio do caminho, Shaoran levantou levemente a mão e uma pequena aura (estilo a que o Eriol fazia, só que verde) envolveu a parte do hall onde estava Eriol e Tomoyo. E ele fez bem, porque nem Eriol e nem Sakura sentiram. Eriol olhou para os lados, e vendo que só havia Tomoyo, falou:  
  
- É tão difícil ficar tanto tempo longe daqui.  
  
- Devo imaginar como é Eriol.  
  
- Eu posso te falar uma coisa Tomoyo.  
  
- Pode sim.  
  
- Eu só voltei a Tomoeda, por que eu quero me declarar para uma pessoa. Desde que a conheci, tudo na minha vida mudou. Tudo fica sem sentido quando essa pessoa fica longe. Antes de me levar a mal, me deixe fazer uma coisa que a muito tempo eu queria fazer.  
  
Ele se aproximou e beijou Tomoyo carinhosamente. Ambos quase não acreditavam no que estava acontecendo. Durante muito tempo eles ficaram assim. Quando este terminou, Eriol disse:  
  
- Antes de me dizer que agi errado deixe-me dizer que eu só voltei para Tomoeda para te dizer que você é tudo para mim. Eu quero te dizer, eu te amo Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Tomoyo só faltava desmaiar depois dessa declaração que Eriol fez. Por toda sua vida, ela esperava ouvir aquelas palavras de Eriol, e agora que ela as ouviu, não sabia o que fazer. Quis se jogar nos braços de Eriol, aqueles braços onde ela mais queria estar. Eriol abaixava a cabeça, mas sentiu a mão de Tomoyo tentando levantar sua cabeça. Ele olhou para ela e para seus olhos. Como brilhavam aqueles dois olhos cor violeta, um brilho que nunca se tinha visto antes. Ela disse:  
  
- Eu esperei todo esse tempo para ouvir estas palavras de ti, que quase morri de solidão. Não quero ficar com mais ninguém, além de você Eriol. Você é tudo para mim.  
  
- Eu quero te pedir que seja minha namorada.  
  
- Para mim será um prazer, meu amor.  
  
Eriol olhava alegrado para Tomoyo. Ela sorriu, ele a tomou em seus braços e a beijou novamente. Aquela tinha sido a terceira surpresa.  
  
Shaoran e as sete pessoas que observavam aquela cena estavam juntas. Na verdade, as pessoas eram a mãe de Tomoyo, os quatro guardiões em suas identidades falsas, o diretor do recital de Tomoyo e a produtora de Eriol. Sonomi comentou:  
  
- Foi muito boa essa idéia para juntar minha filha com Eriol. Você não acha Kirenna? (Esse é o nome da produtora de Eriol.)  
  
- Tem toda razão Sonomi. Mas quem teve a idéia foi Shaoran e foi ele que a colocou em prática. Sempre achei Eriol muito triste, melancólico. Iríamos começar a gravar novas composições quando Shaoran me ligou e pediu minha ajuda. Ele me explicou tudo numa viagem que fez a Londres. Foi bom ter liberado Eriol, e agora lá está ele está feliz com quem ama.- concordou Kirenna.- E você Darien, o que acha? (Esse é o nome do diretor do recital da Tomoyo. Não é o Darien da Sailor Moon, antes de mais nada.)  
  
- Você está certa nesse ponto Kirenna. Seria deprimente ver dois jovens como eles tristes e abatidos. Eles estão tão felizes que se alguém estragar a felicidade deles dois, eu acabo com a raça da pessoa.- disse Darien.  
  
- As coisas saíram muito bem mesmo.- disse Kero. - Se isso tivesse sido feito antes, não daria tão certo assim como deu.  
  
- Fico feliz com Eriol, que agora está com quem mais ama nessa vida.- continuou Nakuru.  
  
- Ambos devem ser felizes. A separação deles já foi um peso muito grande na vida deles.- ajuntou Suppi.  
  
- Agora ambos tem motivos de sobra para se sentirem felizes.- terminou Yukito.- Você fez muito bem quando quis ajudar a juntar os dois de novo. Queria perguntar por que você fez isso?  
  
- Porque eu não agüentei vê-los naquele estado. Mesmo eu não gostando de Eriol, não podia que ele e a Tomoyo definhassem mais do que já estavam. Todos tem o direito de serem felizes, não importando quem seja.- respondeu Shaoran.- Além disso, isso já estava preocupando a todos nós.  
  
- Você está certo nesse ponto.- disse uma voz.  
  
- Sakura, você ouviu tudo não é?- perguntou Shaoran.  
  
- É verdade.- respondeu Sakura.- Você quis ajudar tanto Eriol quanto Tomoyo, não estou certa?  
  
- Está sim.- respondeu Shaoran.  
  
- Bom, o papo está ótimo mas temos que sair daqui, senão eles vão nos ver.- lembrou Kirenna.  
  
- É verdade. Eriol pensa que estamos na Inglaterra, se nos ver aqui, vai ter um susto.- concordou Nakuru.  
  
- E minha filha acha que nós estamos numa reunião importante.- colocou Sonomi.  
  
- Bem, vão vocês dois e a gente sai depois.- propunha Darien.  
  
- Certo.- concordaram os demais.  
  
Sakura e Shaoran saíram e foram até onde estavam Eriol e Tomoyo. Sakura perguntou:  
  
- Vocês vão ficar aqui o dia todo?  
  
- Não.- responde os dois jovens.  
  
- Então vamos indo?- perguntou Sakura.  
  
- Vamos.- respondem os demais.  
  
Eles vão embora do aeroporto. E até hoje eles nunca souberam que aquele encontro fora armado, pensam que foi algo normal. A esperança é o bastão  
  
em que se apóiam os amantes.  
  
Caminhe apoiado nele e use-o  
  
para espantar  
  
os pensamentos negativos. Fim Obs.: O soneto que abre esse fic é do livro "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada Cien Sonetos de Amor (Extratos)" soneto n.º II, Pablo Neruda traduzido por Eric Ponty e o final foi tirado do livro "INSTANTES DE REFLEXÃO, ESPERANÇA" e essa frase foi tirada de lá. O autor dessa frase foi Willian Shakespeare. 


End file.
